maskfandomcom-20200213-history
T-Bob
T-Bob, short for "Thingamabob", is a robot created by Scott Trakker. He is capable of converting into a motorscooter. Activities with M.A.S.K. T-Bob often gets involved in several dangerous situations thanks to Scott's inability to obey his father Matt from staying out of trouble, but there have been times when T-Bob has proved his worth in helping the team such as destroying dangerous weaponry and finding out valuable information for the team. Personality T-Bob isn't as anxious as Scott to take part in M.A.S.K. activities and is usually scared stiff when V.E.N.O.M. is around, but he proves his loyalty to the Trakker family and the team and helps out anyway he can. He is more likely to stay out of trouble, but often pulled into the action by Scott. Another feature is that he also likes to make several joke puns which the others often groan at. Quotes "M.A.S.K.? No, I don't know anyone named Mask. I used to know somebody named Marvin but he doesn't live around here." - "The Deathstone" "Wheat a moment, I can barley understand you." -In Dutch Comics According to the Letters page of the UK comics, T-Bob was constructed by Alex Sector. Episode Appearances * 01-The Deathstone * 02-The Star Chariot * 03-The Book of Power * 04-Highway to Terror * 05-Video VENOM * 06-Dinosaur Boy * 07-The Ultimate Weapon * 08-The Roteks * 09-The Oz Effect * 10-Death From the Sky * 11-The Magma Mole * 12-Solaria Park * 13-The Creeping Terror * 14-Assault on Liberty * 15-The Sceptre of Rajim * 16-The Golden Goddess * 17-Mystery of the Rings * 18-Bad Vibrations * 19-Ghost Bomb * 20-Cold Fever * 21-Mardi Gras Mystery * 22-The Secret of Life * 23-Vanishing Point * 24-Counter-Clockwise Caper * 25-The Plant Show * 26-Secret of the Andes * 27-Panda Power * 28-Blackout * 29-A Matter of Gravity * 30-The Lost Riches of Rio * 31-Deadly Blue Slime * 32-The Currency of Conspiracy * 33-Caesar's Sword * 34-Peril in Paris * 35-In Dutch * 36-The Lippizaner Mystery * 37-The Sacred Rock * 38-Curse of Solomon's Gorge * 39-Green Nightmare * 40-Eyes of the Skull * 41-Stop Motion * 42-The Artemis Enigma * 43-The Chinese Scorpion * 44-Riddle of the Raven Master * 45-The Spectre of Captain Kidd * 46-The Secret of the Stones * 47-The Lost Fleet * 48-Quest of the Canyon * 49-Follow the Rainbow * 50-The Everglades Oddity * 51-Dragonfire * 52-The Royal Cape Caper * 53-Patchwork Puzzle * 54-Fog on Boulder Hill * 55-Plunder of Glowworm Grotto * 56-Stone Trees * 57-Incident in Istanbul * 58-The Creeping Desert * 59-The Scarlet Empress * 60-Venice Menace * 61-Treasure of the Nazca Plain * 62-Disappearing Act * 63-Gate of Darkness * 64-The Manakara Giant * 65-Raiders of the Orient Express Gallery Tbob.jpg|T-bob Behind the Scenes T-Bob was voiced by Graeme McKenna. Connections to Star Wars? Wikipedia's entry on T-Bob (as of 08/2009) has an entire section devoted to a purported connection between T-Bob and astromech droids similar to R2-D2. His name is cited as a possible corruption of an Industrial Automaton droid designation, "T8-08". This would be highly unlikely for a number of reasons, the first of which being that the only canon droids with a T designation existed about 3,000 years before R2-D2 and looked nothing like T-Bob; more importantly, the Star Wars universe uses an alphabet called Aurebesh as opposed to any Earth-based writing system. The Aurebesh phonetic equivalent letter to T is called "Trill", and looks more like a downward-pointing arrow than a T. There are no letters in the Aurebesh character set that could be easily mistaken for the Roman letter T. Similarly, Aurebesh characters for B ("Besh") and O ("Osk") are unlikely to be mistaken for Roman characters, though the trapezoid-shaped Osk comes close if one wishes to stretch credulity to the breaking point. Realistically, the only in-universe similarities between T-Bob and anything Star Wars related is the parallel of intelligent children building robot friends (which, curiously, Scott accomplished with T-Bob nearly 15 years before Anakin Skywalker built C-3PO). On the production side, it must be acknowleged that T-Bob's character and personality design owes much to R2-D2 and C-3PO, as well as earlier depictions of companion robots like Huey, Dewey and Louie, Robby the Robot, and most especially V.I.N.CENT and B.O.B.. Toy T-Bob was a Series 1 action figure/vehicle. T-Bob was packaged on a card rather than in a box, due to his small size. External Links *T-Bob at Frank's He-Man Page *Scott Trakker and T-Bob by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com Category:M.A.S.K. Technology Category:Series 1 Toys Category:Characters voiced by Graeme McKenna Category:Characters